


[podfic] Droid Soul

by reena_jenkins, Sholio



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Daemon Feels, Daemon Separation, Daemons, Gen, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Team Feels, but they're definitely around, not tagging Finn and Rey because they're hardly in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: Poe's daemon settles as a droid. This comes with some special side benefits.





	[podfic] Droid Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Droid Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319790) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Daemon Feels, Daemon Separation, Team Feels, not tagging Finn and Rey because they're hardly in it, but they're definitely around, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:07:27  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW_TFA\)%20_Droid%20Soul_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0762.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko)[](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko) **hanako_noriko**


End file.
